


Shall I Compare Thee To A Wrench Untamed?

by humane



Series: Rhythmic Lovesongs [6]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Innuendo, Forgive Me, Free Verse, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Oh And A Wee Bit Of Angst Too, Poetry, Seriously the worst, Shakespearean Sonnets, Thermal Expansion, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall I compare thee to a wrench untamed?<br/>Thou art more shiny, and much less temperate...</p><p> </p><p>In which Tony does not understand decent metaphors. Or iambic pentameter. Or any sort of poetic decency whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Compare Thee To A Wrench Untamed?

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily and blatantly inspired by Mr Shakespeare's Sonnet 16 (so much shame, people, so much shame). Also I have zero knowledge on proper grammar so all and any corrections are welcomed.
> 
> And Idunn's tree is the one that pops out the apples, you know, the ones that enable immortality in Nordic mythology.

 

**Tony:**

 

Shall I compare thee to a wrench untamed?

Thou art more shiny, and much less temperate.

Thou lookest better spread out on my workbench.

Ye stub my delicate toes too often

(And  _you_  are worse, you do it on purpose).

Foul-tempered though ye are, I admit

Ye both look sleek.

Ye share a core of steel, and are both cold

As strong and lonely things are wont to be;

A chill warmed easily with a caring hold (by me).

Ye are both practical; made for

Screwing things the likes of bolts (or me).

And oh, ye both expand when hot

Ye are both long, and hard when... okay, I'll stop.

 

 

 

**Loki:**

 

 

Stark, there are these things called poetic forms

You could employ, for sake of mine fine eyes

You think, to quote, 'surpass artistic norms'

And deny not- such feeble futile lies

I do not tolerate from you. Shall I

In turn compare thee to a wrench untamed?

Thou art far denser, and less deftly lie;

Compared to thee a wrench could feel more shamed.

Yet in the ways of Earth, ere it decays

Must I see thou grow frail and fade away;

Another risk I take to earn more days

Though any price for this I gladly pay.

So long as lies I spin for Iðunn's tree

So may live thou, and this wakes life in me.

**Author's Note:**

> So long as girls can write or eyes can see  
> So long live ships, and this gives life to me.


End file.
